


East

by yeaka



Series: Compass [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis goes through his lovers.





	East

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There are counterparts in this “series”, but they’re all standalone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There was a time when Ignis truly felt he was meant to be alone. Of course he had Noctis, even in the strenuous times of Noctis’ moody teenage years, and he always knew deep down that no matter how hard they fought, they were still _connected_. Regis teasingly referred to them as brothers once or twice, but that was never true—Ignis knew what he was: an outsider honoured with the most important of tasks. They were friends, always are, but that isn’t the same kind of _love_.

Though his love life is still plenty complicated, Ignis hasn’t truly felt alone in years. It’s impossible with three lovers on speed dial, each as caring as the last. They all show it in different ways, but each is just as valid. Even when he comes home to an empty apartment and oppressive silence, he knows they’re never far. He knows that he could show up at any of their three doors and instantly be led inside. He wouldn’t even have to knock—he has all the keys.

He had Noctis’ first, long before there was any need. He was Noctis’ first, before any relationship with the other two even crossed his mind. He was introduced to Noctis when they were both too small to think anything of it, but he spent so much time with Noctis, developed and grew into a man with Noctis, that it didn’t seem at all out of the ordinary to eventually cross that line. Their connection was always strong, even through their petty fights and childish differences, and Ignis never doubted now how much Noctis cares for him. So when Noctis slipped a hand on to his upper thigh, the two of them curled up on the couch after a long weekend of studying, engrossed mostly in their mobile game and partially each other, Ignis’ heart had jumped into his throat. He let Noctis kiss it away. He kissed Noctis back, knowing it was wrong, knowing the council would have his head for it, because he loves Noctis too deeply to ever pull away.

It’s different when they make love now, depending on the day and how Noctis has been—if Ignis has made him a nice dinner or force-fed him vegetables, if he’s suffered through the Citadel or just his grueling studies, if Ignis has bothered him about work or Gladiolus has beat him into the ground. Sometimes Noctis is a feral beast that throws Ignis up against the wall and ravishes him so thoroughly that he wears the bruises for it all week. On Monday, they share kisses on the couch during a generic horror movie, having eaten pasta and scoured over council reports.

They have more work to do, of course, and Ignis had come over meaning to do it. He was supposed to check the cleaning job that Noctis did yesterday and prepare Noctis for Wednesday’s formal banquet. But Noctis is clearly too tired for that, too tired for anything but his hand in Ignis’ dress pants.

Ignis likes the way Noctis tastes even when he’s being sloppy, kissing with too much tongue and tilting at awkward angles. They were both inexperienced when they started, but Noctis still feels that way sometimes. Noctis is a lazy lover, but somehow still generous, and Ignis always finds their intimacy incredibly fulfilling. He lets Noctis drag him down over the faux-leather cushions, and he sways back as Noctis ruts into him. Noctis nips at his neck and breathes, _“Want you.”_ Ignis wants the same thing. He pretends otherwise, sometimes, but he always does. 

He knows it won’t be one of those wild nights where Noctis rides him hard, or one of those exhilarating times where Noctis bends him over and brutally fucks into him. He chooses to take charge, gently rolling them over and settling between Noctis’ legs. Noctis spreads them wide and grins. He lets Ignis do the work of opening his fly and rolling down his jeans. The rest of their clothes stay on as Ignis leaves to fetch some lubricant and a condom. Noctis moans and squirms as Ignis tenderly fingers him, making sure he’s completely ready to begin. Noctis dirty-talks that he’ll take it rough, but Ignis could never hurt his prince. 

Ignis slides into his delicious heat with a swell of gratitude. Noctis feels _wonderful_ around him, not just because of the temperature and pressure but because it’s _Noctis_ , and Ignis has never known anything as profound and pure as what they feel for one another. Ignis makes love to him in slow, burning thrusts until neither of them can take it anymore. 

Noctis rarely says anything when he comes. But his hazy eyes stay locked on Ignis, and Ignis knows he’s the only thing on Noctis’ mind. He shares the sentiment. He kisses Noctis afterwards, showers him with affection in the afterglow, then cleans him up and helps him off to bed. Noctis always wants Ignis to stay, and tonight, he does. 

But he’s gone in the morning, as soon as he’s made and fed Noctis breakfast, because he’s a busy man with much to do. He’s at the Citadel an hour later, buried in the dull monotony of paperwork. He gets a text from Noctis over lunch and snorts back a laugh at the pun-filled nonsense. He stays at work until well past dinner, and somehow finds the time to squeeze in some practice with the Crownsguard afterwards. A few of them go for drinks afterwards, politely inviting Ignis, but he declines.

On Wednesday, he’s busy again, because Gladiolus is the only one left in the training yard, and that means Ignis probably won’t be going home at all. 

It starts innocently enough, as their friendship did. The fall into position, eyeing one another up across the field, poised any ready. Gladiolus moves first, like the first time they became _more_ than friends.

Ignis thought about it once or twice, of course. Never seriously. Never really _with him_ , not like the two of them together: just fleeting mental images of Gladiolus stripped down after practice, sweating up a storm. Then he’d always stop himself. They weren’t even friends in the beginning: just two boys contracted to aid Noctis. And Ignis was a nerd in every sense of the word, Gladiolus a typical jock, the two of them nothing alike. Except that assumption was all wrong, and Gladiolus, apparently, was thinking about _him_ the whole time.

Now they can work together fine and make an excellent team, but if they’re left alone too long, things _will_ happen. On Wednesday night, it does. Gladiolus crushes him in practice, despite all his training and skills, because Gladiolus unfairly decides to do it shirtless and Ignis is weak. 

Gladiolus looks like an Astral in the setting sun. His rippling muscles make Ignis’ knees shake. Ignis tries to hide it, of course: does his best to be professional and suave. They shower and dress far apart from one another in the changing rooms. Then Gladiolus asks if Ignis would like to come back to his place, and Ignis quips that he was already heading there. Ignis drives, his hands too tight around the wheel. 

They make it across the city, through the lobby, up the elevator and into Gladiolus’ hallway, but that’s the limit. They’re on each other before they can reach the bedroom. Gladiolus rips at Ignis’ clothes with enough force to make the buttons fly off, and Ignis splutters his protests but doesn’t _really_ care. He’ll sew everything back together in the morning. At the moment, he just wants Gladiolus’ hands on his bare skin.

Gladiolus strips him down to nothing, all but drags him to the bed and throws him down on it so hard that he bounces up. He tries to get up on all fours but is shoved onto his stomach and held down. He _loves_ when Gladiolus holds him down. Gladiolus pries his cheeks apart and eats him out with the force of a feral daemon, and Ignis wouldn’t have it any other way.

He’s practically sobbing with need by the time Gladiolus is ready. Ignis begs for Gladiolus’ giant cock and screams as it pushes into him. It always feels bigger than he remembers, even though Gladiolus always prepares him well—none of his dildos come in Gladiolus’ size. Gladiolus can be a cocky ass about it, but their connection is still _real_ , and Ignis still feels well-loved. Very well-used. He groans and writhes in bliss as Gladiolus pounds him into the mattress over and over again, each thrust more merciless than the last. Ignis won’t walk right for days. 

Ignis cries out again when he comes. Gladiolus roars like the beast he is. He groans Ignis’ name and paws at Ignis’ hips, grinding out every last drop. Ignis can barely move. 

He lies in his own wet spot afterwards, and Gladiolus lies with him, the two of them both basking in their heady explosion of hormones. Their youth allows them to recover shortly afterwards, though Ignis walks with a slight limp as he mops up their mess and settles for a bowl of cup noodles across Gladiolus’ kitchen counter. 

He doesn’t stay the night, but only because he has a meeting early in the morning and he knows that if he stays, they’ll only go again. 

He drives home in a daze and texts Gladiolus to say he arrived safely. Gladiolus sends him a dick pic as thanks. Ignis snorts and means to delete it but doesn’t. Instead he tidies his apartment, showers, sets out his clothes for the morning, and sleeps. 

Thursday is all work. Friday is mostly all work. He stops in to go over more paperwork with Noctis and has to decline sex because he’s still smarting from his round with Gladiolus, but Noctis somehow still talks him into a hand job that becomes a blow job that spirals, inevitably, into more.

Saturday is _still_ work, but he has Sunday off, and Noctis desperately wants them to all do something together. 

They’ve never really done much clubbing, even though they’re all legal for it by several years, mostly because the tabloids would be a nightmare. Noctis suggests the arcade, but that’s never been Ignis’ scene. Gladiolus wants to go camping, but that sounds even worse, especially because Gladiolus can’t promise him a fresh cup of Ebony in the morning. 

By the time they figure something out, Ignis has already made two trips back to the Citadel and logged about seven hours of unofficial work time.

He still agrees to go out for a group dinner, and he indulges in a horrible action movie afterwards, and he drives them each home after that despite Noctis’ and Prompto’s plea for a sleepover to collaboratively attempt the platinum trophy for Justice Monsters X. Ignis drops Noctis off first just to split them up.

He deposits Gladiolus off next. As he’s driving Prompto home, Prompto quietly asks, _“Does it really have to be over?”_

It does, but Ignis hesitates in Prompto’s parking lot anyway. Prompto waits, verbally patient but physically twitching. Ignis tries not to look at him. He’s incredibly _cute_ , but it isn’t just that—not his taut body or sweet freckles or handsome face. It’s that Prompto’s that big ball of unbridled _fun_ that Ignis so rarely gets to taste. Prompto smells of freedom and sounds like laughter. And Ignis has played hard during the week, but he’s worked far, far harder. 

Besides, he started it. He was the one that tried to resist but couldn’t and finally asked Prompto out for coffee. Prompto had brought his camera but not taken a single picture, because he and Ignis wound up so wrapped up in conversation the entire time that the barista actually had to kick them out after closing. Prompto isn’t just a good friend to Noctis: he’s the missing piece that they all needed. 

He grins when Ignis sighs and nods. They get out of the car, walk to Prompto’s door, and wait as Prompto checks around and calls out, just in case his never-there parents have returned. He plans to move out soon, and Ignis has promised to help with the search, but he also understands why Prompto prefers to stick around _just in case_. He must’ve had a lonely childhood. Hopefully he isn’t lonely anymore. 

He smiles at Ignis a lot, and they chat a bit, before Ignis finds himself pulling up closer and leaning in to Prompto’s mouth. Their kisses are sweet and chaste, then full and hungry—Prompto is ever-exuberant. He’s the most energetic of Ignis’ lovers. He fumbles with Ignis’ clothes as Ignis tries to return the favour, and soon they’re on Prompto’s futon bed, swallowing each other’s cocks. Prompto’s isn’t as large as Noctis or Gladiolus, much easier to take down his throat, and Prompto’s _damn good_ at sucking his. He has to hold himself back from coming in Prompto’s mouth, because Prompto also can’t last as long as them, and his rear is too good to pass up. 

They wind up against the wall, Ignis sitting up and Prompto in his lap, riding him in a plethora of whining noises and wet slapping sounds. Ignis adores every bit of it. He feels Prompto up in overwhelming appreciation and affection, while Prompto shakily scatters butterfly kisses over his face and shoulders and clenches tight around his cock. He could fuck Prompto for days. 

But Prompto couldn’t, so Ignis lets himself pour into Prompto after Prompto’s splattered his stomach. Prompto still bounces on him a few times, then collapses against him, and they cuddle like newborn puppies who don’t know anything else. 

Ignis really should go afterwards. Prompto wants him to stay. Prompto snuggles against him and offers to make him breakfast in the morning and even swears to make sure Noctis shows up to the Citadel on time for Tuesday’s council meeting. Ignis’ resolve crumbles. He borrows Prompto’s too-small pajamas and climbs into Prompto’s bed.

Prompto snaps a picture of them that he shares in the group chat, to Gladiolus’ spluttering jealousy. Noctis is likely already asleep. Ignis is too tired to apologize so just lets Prompto laugh and promise them their turns on other nights. 

In the morning, Prompto makes him eggs. Ignis drives Prompto to his part time job.

Then Noctis calls, and the week starts up all over again.


End file.
